


Silencio!

by nevillevalorum (theshirelife)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Gryffindor, Gryffindors - Freeform, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Era, Humor, M/M, Magic, Male Homosexuality, Silencio, Wizarding World, sexual innuendo, silencing charms, ten points to Gryffindor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshirelife/pseuds/nevillevalorum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flitwick introduces Silencing Charms. Percy's paired with Oliver. What could possibly happen? DRABBLE</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silencio!

**Author's Note:**

> The usual disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. No copyright infringement is intended. This work is purely for entertainment purposes.

**__**

Silencio

It was a pleasant morning. Golden light filtered in through the stained glass windows. The Charms classroom and everyone it was bathed in the warm glow. It was magic. Pure and simple magic. However, what was happening in the classroom wasn’t so simple. Professor Flitwick had finished lecturing about silencing charms and he’d paired everyone off to start practicing them.

Percy Weasley was paired with Oliver Wood, the first friend he’d ever made at Hogwarts- well, technically the Hogwarts Express. To be perfectly honest, Oliver was really his _only_ friend, but that didn’t bother Percy. He already came from a large family and, quite frankly, could do with having less people around him.

“It’s not working, Oliver,” Percy sighed.

He’d already silenced his friend half a dozen times and Oliver had yet to manage quieting him. 

“What can I say?” Oliver grinned. “I like hearing you get frustrated.”

“I’m not frustrated, just bored.”

“I’m sorry I’m not as brilliant as you are.”

“Well, you’re brilliant on a broom.”

Oliver raised an eyebrow, smirking. “Why Percy, just what are you saying?”

“Certainly not what you’re thinking,” Percy rolled his eyes. “Don’t flatter yourself.”

“That’s not what you said last n—” 

“Ten points to Gryffindor if you manage the charm already!” Percy was well aware he’d gone the traditional Weasley red.

“Bribing me, are we?” Oliver’s wicked grin was positively indecent.

“No, I’m _encouraging_ you.”

“Well, if you put it that way- SILENCIO!”

This time it worked. Percy could feel the magic take hold. When he opened his mouth to speak he was thrilled to hear nothing but silence. Smiling, he looked over to Oliver to find him close beside him, and there was a little gleam in his eyes that told him he was in for it.

“You know, this is really dead useful,” Oliver commented lightly. “I mean you’re pretty _loud_ when we…” he trailed off significantly.

Percy was red all over and swiftly told him off in a manner most un-becoming of a Prefect which only amused Oliver all the more. It wasn’t as if he could hear it after all.


End file.
